warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Softwing
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Softpaw |warrior=Softwing |queen=Softwing |mate=Owlfur |daughters=Dawnbright, Mallowtail |mentor=Fallowtail |app=Skyheart |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Softwing is a small, lithe, snowy -white she-cat with green-brown mackerel tabby patches. Softwing was a warrior of RiverClan under Hailstar’s and Crookedstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. She was an apprentice named Softpaw with Fallowtail as her mentor, and she and Whitepaw trained together to become warriors. She eventually earned her warrior name, Softwing, and took Owlfur as a mate. She had two kits, Mallowtail and Dawnbright. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Crookedstar's Promise :Softpaw, along with Whitepaw, is weaving reeds into the tattered apprentices' den after the storm that destroyed RiverClan's camp. The kits volunteer to help them, and Softpaw peers out from the structure, asking if they have a whole reed. She signals sarcasm by her tail quivering and stating that they'd be finished quickly with help like this. :She is mentioned briefly to be on the dawn patrol with Whitepaw, when Stormkit thinks about how he wants to go outside the camp after asking Brambleberry, and mutters that the two apprentices are lucky. Later, Softpaw drags stale moss from the elders' den while the elders share fresh-kill with Hailstar and Shellheart. Her mentor, Fallowtail, waits at the entrance, and calls for Softpaw to come, for she wants to teach her a new battle move. Softpaw answers that it won't be long. :After Rainflower convinces Hailstar to rename Stormkit to Crookedkit, Hailstar gets ready to call a Clan meeting. Softpaw lifts her chin and hisses to Whitepaw that they might be getting their warrior names. Whitepaw glances at his mentor, but Softpaw's guess turns out to be wrong. Later, Fallowtail teaches Softpaw how to climb a tree, which she complains that RiverClan cats shouldn't need to learn how to climb, because it isn't natural for them. When Crookedkit returns to RiverClan from his journey to find the Moonstone, he comes to figure out that Softpaw, along with her denmate Whitepaw, had earned their warrior names, Softwing and Whitefang. :After a Twoleg kit falls into the icy river, a patrol consisting of Shellheart, Owlfur, Oakpaw, and Softwing returns to camp. Softwing announces that Oakpaw saved them from a dog. Softwing and the patrol explain that a dog attacked them but Oakpaw stalled the dog long enough for the patrol to climb up a tree. Softwing compliments Oakpaw, stating he was brave, and that the dog nearly got her. Owlfur, acting protective, curls his tail over her back. Softwing is then chosen for the battle patrol to take Sunningrocks from ThunderClan. :Softwing later shares a bony trout with Brambleberry. They hear a dog bark, and Crookedpaw suggests Softwing and Shimmerpelt to lure it away since they are fast. Softwing is quick to accept when Hailstar asks if they are quick enough. Softwing and Shimmerpelt lure out the dog and then run. After, during Shimmerpelt's kitting, Echomist and Softwing are huddled near Mudfur, having an urgent, whispered conversation, with Willowpaw pacing around her. Hailstar chooses Softwing for the patrol to remark Sunningrocks as RiverClan territory. Hailstar tells Softwing to mark Shellheart's side. Softwing later gets an apprentice, Skypaw. Owlfur teases Softwing, saying Skypaw will wear her whiskers off. Softwing responds saying she can handle her. :Softwing is chosen for the second patrol to show ThunderClan that Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan. When Mudfur beats Adderfang, Softwing defends him by saying Mudfur did win Sunningrocks for them. When Skypaw begs Softwing to visit Sunningrocks, Softwing tells her they will later, after Skypaw clears out Birdsong's nest. When Mudfur decides to train as a medicine cat under Brambleberry due to the fact that he wants to save lives instead of destroy them, Softwing asks Timberfur if he is allowed to do that. Later, Softwing takes Owlfur as a mate, and together they have two daughters, Mallowkit and Dawnkit, who later become warriors with the names Mallowtail and Dawnbright. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Speckletail tells Sunstar her patrol found Softwing, Owlfur, and Ottersplash on Sunningrocks. Trivia Mistakes *In ''Crookedstar's Promise, it is stated that her kits had died; however, they are shown as warriors later on in the book. *In Crookedstar's Promise, in the allegiances, it is stated that Fallowtail was her mentor at the time Softwing was an apprentice, but at the time Fallowtail was in the nursery. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Owlfur: Daughters: :Dawnbright: :Mallowtail: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Weichflügelru:Мягкокрылаяfr:Plume Douce Category:Mentors Category:RiverClan cats Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Minor characters Category:Females